Someone to Love
by Ahubbard676
Summary: No memory, Tsukune wakes up in a hospital bed and immediately takes off on a journey to find his memories. Tsukune isn't as he seems though, a bullet was found inside of him, who wanted him dead?
1. Chapter 1

Someone to love ch 1

A/N: ANOTHER STORY? Yeah i know im so nice to my readers, this story isn't as good as my other stories but I've never seen a memory lost Tsukune before so as always i hope you like it!

Laying, almost lifeless in a hospital bed, machines all around and the busy sound of nurses walking from place to place surround him. No one sat at his bedside and no came to visit, he was know as a john doe to the entire hospital and he was not recognized by anyone. He was absolutely plain, he had no amazing characteristic about him.

He knew who he was on the inside, his body was not responding to anything though and they were going to pull the plug today. The mans real name is Tsukune Aono, his past was hidden with mystery because even he himself couldn't remember how he had gotten to this point. In a three week coma and not responding to any treatment, the man assigned to the john doe walked up with a metal chart in his hand.

"Looks like its time to go.." the man was Tsukune's doctor and three weeks was the maximum amount of time to keep a john doe coma patient alive. The doctor walked to Tsukune's bedside and put two fingers to his neck to feel Tsukune's heartbeat. For seconds the doctor sat there to feel his heartbeat, "and everything feels normal to me" the doctor said as he wrote down on his chart that there was no sign of change.

As the doctor walked away from Tsukune's bedside to get the proper things to pull the plug something began to happen within Tsukune, his eyes began to move, his hands and fingers began to twitch and his body had began to get hot. A passing nurse had ran to his side to hold him down, her hands were trying to hold just one of his arms down but was failing.

In a moment's notice the young man was awake, his body sat up by itself. He opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes were almost completely brown. Inside the ring of his eyes was a ring of red, "sir, are you okay? Im going to need you to lay back down for me. He could only hear the gist of what the woman was saying, "where am i?" Tsukune asked trying to take in everything that was around him.

Not answering any of Tsukune's questions the nurse just reacted as she normally would to any other patient who was being ignorant. She grabbed a nearby needle which was filled with enough drugs to put Tsukune back into a deep sleep. Tsukune began to pull and rip the tubes and buttons off of his body, the nurse pulled the cap off of the needle with her teeth and tried to ram to needle in the side of Tsukune's neck.

Almost with a disbelief Tsukune had grabbed the wrist of the nurse only inches away from giving him the shot. Tsukune didn't do that, it was almost like his body was moving on its own defensively. Tsukune's hand moved to grab the needle and drained the liquid from it. "Security!" The nurse yelled as she slowly backed away from the mysterious john doe.

"Security, maybe they will be able to tell me whats happening." Tsukune slid his legs out of the bed and stood up, "man, to be honest i can barley remember anything!" Tsukune said as he looked at the incoming guards, they had their hands on there guns and were ready to pull them on Tsukune. "Sir, im going to need you to turn around and put you hands on top of your head!" One of the guards said as he pointed his finger at Tsukune. "Hey.. im just trying to find out where i am.." Tsukune stopped talking when the guard pulled his gun out and aimed it right at Tsukune's chest.

Tsukune had no clue about his past or why he was in this situation but, he did know he didn't want to hurt anyone. He did as the guard said and put his hands on his head interlocking his fingers, "i wonder what i could have possibly done to end up like this?" Tsukune asked himself out loud. The guard slowly approached the crazed coma patient, cautiously he put his gun away and grabbed Tsukune's wrist.

His body reacted on its own again, Tsukune's hand moved downwards grabbing the security guards wrist and making only simple twists managed to put the guard on the ground with Tsukune holding his arm. "Ahh, hey im sorry about that i guess my body has a mind of its own aha..." Tsukune let the guard go, the guard wasn't as... well appreciate of Tsukune's gesture and pulled his gun on Tsukune again.

Tsukune looked at his situation, it was quite alot to take in. While thinking the second guard pulled his gun on Tsukune as well, as Tsukune saw it he had two choices. Option A, surrender and let them put him away without knowing why he was her in the first place, or option B... which is not option A. Tsukune noticed the fear in both of the men, he didn't know how but he knew that fear to be that of a man afraid, afraid to take another mans life.

Tsukune thought about it and realized that if his body could do such things without him telling ot to do so what could he do if he tried. Tsukune turned away from the guards, fell to his knees, and put his hands on his head. The guards looked at one another and both slowly approached Tsukune with one aimed at him and the other ready to put metal cuffs on Tsukune's wrists.

Without hesitation, with all of his speed, Tsukune grabbed the guards wrist, twisted it sending the cuffs falling into Tsukune's free hand. The second guard was aiming at Tsukune but didn't pull the trigger. Tsukune extended his leg tripping the second guard, Tsukune then proceed to wrap the first guards arms together and handcuffed one of his wrists, as for the other guard Tsukune had grabbed his wrist and handcuffed it also.

Tsukune stood up to look at what he had done, one guard had his arms twisted up and is handcuffed to another guard. Tsukune grabbed the cuffs from the second guard and cuffed both of the guards other hand making them immobile. "Listen i really am sorry but i need to find some stuff out first... by the way does anyone know where they found me?" Tsukune looked at the gentle nurse who he had managed to scare the crap out of her.

"They found you... with a bullet wound... and you were walking towards a fountain is what you said before passing out." The voice had came from the shy nurse, Tsukune smiled at the woman and thanked her. He ran out of the hospital room with no shirt on, no shoes, and a gown which when the wind blew it revealed his butt.

Tsukune ran down the halls of the hospital, smiling and waved at almost every person he saw, after running past them though, they would all catch a glimpse of Tsukune butt. Tsukune didn't know why or how but he was going to find out everything about his past

A/N: soo naked Tsukune butt in your face :P i hope you guys liked this it was on my list of failed stories or post this story and i thought why not i liked it, i hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Someone to Love ch 2

A/N: thought i would give this another chapter to see if you guys want me to continue it hope you guys like it!.

Tsukune smiled as he stuck his head out of the corner of the hospital hallway, there were guards watching the exit and were all talking on their radios trying to find him. "Why am i so interesting?" Tsukune looked around and found his way out, he didn't like it but for some weird reason he knew how to get himself out of this situation. Tsukune walked over to where a doctor was standing she had on a long white lab coat and a green cap that was on the top of her head.

Tsukune bumped into her and as she turned around Tsukune put his lips on hers and slowly moved them to a nearby storage closet. The doctors eyes began to flutter as Tsukune continued to kiss her as he shut the door. Tsukune pulled away from the doctor who was in her own little world now, Tsukune pulled her jacket off and her cap. He put them on and left the storage room, "I'll call you later." Tsukune said shutting the door behind him.

Tsukune walked to the exit of the hospital and smiled at one of the guards as he walked past him. " hey wait a minute!" The guard said as he put his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune's body began to move on its own again and he didn't want it to, Tsukune's arm pulled back and his other hand hit the guard in the throat. The guard put both his hands on his throat and Tsukune's punched the guard in the face making him fall to the ground.

There was three other guards that all approached Tsukune slowly and all had handcuffs at the ready. "Listen guys, i don't want to hurt you i just want to leave and go home really." Tsukune smiled but it faded as one of the guards moved on Tsukune. Tsukune pushed his body forward to where he was behind the guard, Tsukune's foot kicked in the back of the guards knee and Tsukune grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed the first guards foot to his hand.

While Tsukune did that the other guards pulled out batons and was at the ready. The second guard swung his baton and missed Tsukune only a little, Tsukune moved in close and hit the guards bottom left hip. The guard moved only a little but it was enough for Tsukune to follow it with an uppercut. The third guard swung his baton at Tsukune as he did his uppercut and hit Tsukune on the back. Tsukune fell a little bit, the guard raised his baton again but Tsukune's foot caught the guard on the chin and knocked him on to the floor.

People who were in the lobby were all frightened and staring at Tsukune as if he was a terrorist. "Hey they started it!" Tsukune said as he pointed at the four guards that were all groaning in pain. Tsukune smiled at everyone and walked out of the front of the hospital, looking around it was almost overwhelming. There was huge buildings and cars driving extremely fast.

"Great now where to start?" Tsukune asked himself looking around. On his arm was his admission slip from the hospital, "John Doe, gunshot wound, 32ed avenue" Tsukune decided to go with it, he just really needed to get away from the hospital before the guards feel better. Tsukune began to run away from the hospital not paying attention to where he was running and accidentally ran into the middle of the street.

All Tsukune heard was a horn and the sound of breaks squeaking before he was knocked on the ground by a car. 'Thank god there's a hospital roght here!' Tsukune thought as he struggled to get up from the ground. "Oh my, are you okay my driver said you just jumped out right in front of the limo. Tsukune looked up to see the person who had hit him, it was a beautiful pink haired girl who had such a worried look on her face.

Tsukune grunted as he stood up, "haha don't worry about me im fine, but maybe i could get a ride from you?" Tsukune asked as he wiped himself off. "Of course, it's the least i can do!" The pink haired woman said as she helped Tsukune into the back of her limo. Tsukune smiled as they began to drive off, the guards from the hospital were chasing after the car and Tsukune stuck his tongue out at them as they drove off.

XXXXXXXX

"So your name is John?" The woman asked, she was sitting on the other side of Tsukune. They were in the back of the limo and her driver was on his was to 32ed avenue. "I guess so, John doe, i woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember anything." Tsukune had such a weird smile on his face for not knowing anything about his past. "Im sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya i am here to study." Tsukune looked at her she didn't look as if she was from a different country. "A pretty girl like you will do fine, it's a pleasure to meet you Moka." Tsukune said holding his hand out to Moka.

Moka blushed a bit and held her hand out to shake Tsukune's. When their has met the door to the limo opened up, "32ed avenue Mr. Doe." The driver said happily. Tsukune pulled his hand away from Moka and he jumped out of the limo and looked around. Moka watched as Tsukune looked around for anything at all. She shut the door and looked at him from the window, "do you think he will be okay?" Moka asked as her driver began to drive away from Tsukune.

Tsukune waved goodbye to Moka as she faded out of his vision. "What strange girl!" Tsukune said but didn't really have any room to speak, his body moved on its own and beat up people. Tsukune sighed, "i guess i might as well start looking!" Tsukune said with a weird happiness about him, "hey do you need help?" Tsukune heard the voice and looked around. Standing in front of him was a beautiful pink haired girl who was bending over and helping Tsukune look for anything.

"Why are you helping me?" Tsukune asked, Moka smiled looking up at Tsukune. "What would you do for someone you hit with your car?" Moka asked as she continued to help Tsukune look. It took them a while but they managed to find nothing at all, Tsukune stood up and stretched his back out. He leaned up against a telephone pole and yawned. "I think i found something!" Moka said as she handed Tsukune a piece of paper.

Tsukune dropped the piece of paper and smiled, "thats a bubblegum wrapper." Tsukune said laughing. Moka sighed, they would never find anything! Moka looked at Tsukune and caught something. Right next to Tsukune's face was a flyer, "Tsukune.." Moka said, Tsukune wondered why that sounded familiar. "Where did you hear that?" Tsukune asked, Moka pointed her finger right next to Tsukune. There was a flyer of his face and name with a number under it.

"Im missing?" Tsukune asked pulling off one of the numbers. "Well i guess it's a start, thank you for all your help." Tsukune smiled, Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and placed a card in it. "Whats this?" Tsukune asked Moka as she began to walk back to her limo. "When your done calling that number call me!" Mokas door was closed before Tsukune could say anything.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune waved goodbye as Moka drove away, she was so nice. Tsukune couldn't wait to be done with this whole memory thing, Moka had left Tsukune with her phone. She had an emergency phone with the same number or something like that, Tsukune dialed the number up and waited. "Hello, Tsukune tell me where you are, this is you right?" A mans voice asked.

"Im okay im at 32ed avenue, who is This?" Tsukune asked with a happy smile on his face. This person knew who he was and they were worried about him, Tsukune knew someone would know whats going on. "Finally i found you, just stand still..." the voice said. Tsukune heard on the other side of the phone the sound of a bullet being put into the chamber of a gun.

A/N: don't worry, Moka is going in this again and who would want to kill poor guard beating up Tsukune? Continue to read on to figure out whos after Tsukune and if he will ever call Moka! 


	3. Chapter 3

Someone to Love ch 3

A/N: hey guy for some reason you took a particular interest in this story so here's a new chapter, yay! Hope you guys like it!

Tsukune knew that sound, dropping the phone he made his was as fast as he could to the corner of a building that was on the other side of the street from him. Tsukune stuck his head out to see if he could find out where the shooter was from, as he did this a bullet hit the brick where his face was. "Haha, you missed!" Tsukune yelled as he wiped the brick off of his face.

There was nothing Tsukune could really do to get to the sniper. He stuck his head out once more to get another looked, a bullet flew past Tsukune's face and hit the ground behind him. Tsukune pulled himself back and leaned against the building, "man, i really need to get one of those!" Tsukune said with weird smirk on his face. Tsukune looked around once more and noticed a ladder which lead to the roof of the building he was hiding behind.

The beginning of the ladder was about three feet above Tsukune's reach. "Hmm, maybe if i can reach that i could get to the top of the roof and surprise him!" Tsukune took a few steps back and looked at the ladder, he could jump of the wall that was in front of him and then grab the ladder. Tsukune ran and jumped at the wall pushing with one foot he managed to grab the larder.

He pulled himself up and peeked over the edge of the buildings roof. He could clearly see the snipers nest and it didn't look like anyone knew he was on the roof yet. Tsukune jumped to the room and began to run across the buildings one after another trying to get to the snipers nest. Tsukune made it behind the sniper, "now all i need to do is take this guy out and im that much closer to finding out who i am!" Tsukune slowly climbed down from the building he was on.

He ran across the street to the snipers building and climbed up it easily. He poked his head up over the edge of the buildings room, the sniper was covered by a camouflage net. Tsukune lifted himself up silently and slowly walked over to the net, he pulled it off to reveal. A sniper rifle that was controlled with a radio transmitter, the sniper was at a completely different place and was never even close to where Tsukune was.

Laying next to the rife was a cellphone, Tsukune picked it up and looked at it. It began to ring and Tsukune dropped it, "haha, i guess im a little jumpy!" Tsukune picked the phone up and answered it. "Hello?" Tsukune asked as he sat on the roof and picked up the sniper. "I see i underestimated you, but don't worry I'll make sure i get you next time." The voice was obviously disguised but Tsukune didn't scare easy. "Well, how about this I'll come find you and we can try out my new toy?" Tsukune asked as he began to disassemble the sniper rifle, "see you soon.." the voice hung up the phone, Tsukune tossed the phone on the ground and smiled as he put the large sniper rife on the roof of the building.

"Well, i guess im back at nothing again." Tsukune pulled out the card that Moka had given him, "maybe she could help me get some appropriate clothes." Tsukune grabbed the phone that was on the roof and began to dial her number. "Hello, i was wondering if maybe you missed me yet?" Tsukune asked, the person on the other line was obviously embarrassed and even a little shy.

"Tsukune is that you?" Moka asked, she was sitting at her house and had just picked up her phone. "I thought you wouldn't remember me!" Tsukune said using his shoulder to hold his phone while his hand pulled back the hammer of the sniper to look down the barrel. "So did you find out what you needed to know?" Moka asked laying down on her couch and smiling as she talked to Tsukune. "I suppose i did, i was wondering if maybe you could do me a favor?" Tsukune asked putting his new toy down. "What do you need?" Tsukune smiled, "how about a room for the night?" Tsukune looked up at the sky, it wouldn't be long before he found out who he was.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune waited at the corner where he had been dropped off by Moka. He had wrapped the sniper up in the camouflage net to prevent anyone from knowing what it was. "You know it's kind of strange that i know how to fight, how to use guns, and how to get out of situations, but i couldn't remember my own name!" Nothing Tsukune could remember taught him anything about himself at all. "Maybe i was some kind of solider that had an accident that made me lose my memory?" Tsukune said to himself as he scratched the top of his head.

Tsukune looked at his camouflage covered gun, he could see something on it that he must not have noticed before. "What in the world is fairy tale?" On the barrel of the sniper rife, looking almost welded on were the words that spelt the words fairy tale. Tsukune stood up when he saw a black limo approach him, it was his strange new friend who he was going to spend the night with. Tsukune didn't mind staying with someone he doesn't quite know, it's better then staying in a jail cell.

"Hi there, come on were going to dinner, i brought you some clothes." Moka smiled as she stepped out of her limo wearing a red dress that almost perfectly showed off her curves and body. The only thing that didn't match was her hair, it was put up in a bow and only a strand of her hair hung down from it. Tsukune smiled back at her as he warmly grabbed the clothes she had provided him with.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune had gotten dressed in the car and Moka waited outside with her driver. "Are you sure about this, you don't even know him!" Moka's driver said cautiously. "I know, well maybe you could call it love at first sight but i feel as if he would never left me feel sad.. its strange and i can't explain it but i feel like of he leaves i will feel sad." Moka's eyes lit up as Tsukune opened the car door and stood out of it.

The suit fit Tsukune perfectly, his hair was put out of his face and Moka could see how perfectly handsome he was. The suit was tight on Tsukune, it was weird but his body was bigger then she had expected. "So, where are we headed again?" Tsukune asked as he smiled at Moka showing his perfect teeth.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune and Moka had gotten back into the limo and were on their way to the dinner party that Moka was headed to. Tsukune looked absolutely amazing, his smile, his eyes, and just the way he held himself in a suit was just as a gentleman.

"So, your family is throwing a party and everyone is going to be there?" Tsukune asked. "Yes, you see i didn't have a date so it's a good thing i hit you with my car huh?" Moka asked with a weird kind of smile. "Well, i appreciate everything you've done for me so going to dinner is the least i can do... besides i have a lead on who i might have been before." Tsukune looked out of his window at the large building that they were approaching. It was the place that they were going to eat and probably dance, Tsukune glanced at Moka, could he tell her about the sniper or would she just hate him for being a military person?

A/N: hoped you guys liked it, also i've been hearing it for a while and i think it's about time i picked up a beta, that means chapters might come a little later and they might be a little different because od the betas ideas so let me know, beta, or no beta! 


	4. Chapter 4

Someone to Love ch 4

A/N: hey there guys so for our anniversary I put up a poll and you guys voted for me to upload a new chapter for all of my stories I thought about it and decided I will update everyone of my stories but I'm not sure how long it will take so this might come out a little later then I had expected I have a total of eight stories to update and about 2,000 words each soooo... here were are I hope you guys enjoy them all and I hope other people don't get mad that I posted eight stories all at once!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Moka hasn't said much about you but I bet they are all good things." Tsukune was at the place where he was supposed to eat dinner with Moka and yet there were so many people who knew Moka and were asking questions about Tsukune.

"well you see Moka and I are close friends who don't really have time to spend time with one anther." even lying came natural to Tsukune. Moka was sitting at a table away from Tsukune and was watching him. "isn't he a strange person?" Moka asked looking at her little sister who was already drunk. She was under age but who was going to stop her?

"ha ha, yeah hes a something alright!" Kokoa said as she moved her arm around spilling the champagne that was in her glass. "Hey waiter another drink, this one mysteriously disappeared!" Kokoa put her glass down and looked at Tsukune closer. "Hes kinda cute, ill go and see if he is a bastard or not." Kokoa said slurring her words as she spoke and stood up almost falling back down until she got her footing.

"Kokoa, what are you doing?" Moka asked looking around for someone to help her get Kokoa. She had already made it to Tsukune and the damage was done. "excuse me Tsukune is it?" Kokoa asked as she tapped Tsukune's back. Tsukune excused himself from the others he was talking to and turned to face Kokoa.

"Yeah that's me, who might you be?" Tsukune asked looking at the little girl who looked like she was pissed and a little happy at the same time which confused Tsukune. "I'm not drunk if that's what you mean!" Kokoa said as she stood up on her tippy toes and tried to stare into Tsukune's eyes directly.

Her shoes were not meant for for doing that and they slipped out from under her, she began to fall as she stared at Tsukune with an evil look on her face. Before Moka could stand up to try and help her sister, Tsukune had already caught Kokoa and held her up by putting his arm behind her back and holding her up. "that was a close one, are you alright?" Tsukune asked looking at the blush on Kokoa's. Face.

Kokoa pushed Tsukune off of her and bent over to pick up her shoes, she then walked over to the table that Moka was at and sat back down. Moka looked over at Kokoa with a smug smile, "what? He's still a bastard!" Kokoa said looking away from Moka directly. Moka looked back at Tsukune, he was such a strange person yet no matter what situation he was in he was perfect in it.

XXXXXXXX

It had gotten late and Tsukune and Moka had eaten, Tsukune had met up with almost everyone at the dinner party and was now standing at Moka's side. "would you like to dance?" Tsukune asked smiling as he held his hand down for Moka to take it. Music was playing and others had began to dance in the middle of the room where there were no tables.

Moka blushed as she grabbed Tsukune's hand and stood up following his lead, they spun out in the middle of the crowed and began to dance. Tsukune had his hand in hers and his other hand was placed on Moka's waist. Moka's hand was in Tsukune's and her other hand was on Tsukune's shoulder as they spun and danced around the room.

"After this we will head home so you can get a good nights rest after helping me with so much today." Moka said as Tsukune twirled her around in a circle. Moka let loose of Tsukune's hand and another man stood in Moka's way and grabbed her hand, it wasn't shocking to Tsukune, usually people changed partners and would eventually meet back up.

Tsukune's hand was taken and a body was put close to his, he couldn't see who it was. The person was so close to them that he could only see the black hair that was on the back of the persons head, "I know who you are, if you want that girl to be safe then I suggest that you go to the back ally behind this place for a chat." Tsukune tightened his grip on his new partners hand.

"who are you, are you from fairy tale?" Tsukune asked with a smile on his face as he watched Moka dancing away with another man that was probably with the woman that was dancing with Tsukune. "Don't get curious, you might not like what you find out Tsukune Aono." the person dancing with Tsukune twisted from Tsukune and away from his grip.

Tsukune looked for the girl but she was no where to be found, the only black haired person there was the person who was dancing with Moka still. Tsukune put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "damn this is getting weird." why would someone follow Tsukune all the way to a dinner party just to blackmail him with some girl who he only just met.

These are some cold bastards if they think they can just blackmail Tsukune into something as stupid as that. Looking at Moka smile did make Tsukune think though, of course he would go outside for a little chat. He wouldn't let Moka just get killed because he was afraid of a little girl who can dance away from him.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune walked out the front of the building and made his way around back, in the back ally there were no exits besides the one that he had came from the other way was sealed by a building. As Tsukune got closer to the other side of the ally a black car had turned its lights on and sealed the exit by driving into it, "hey there guys its good to finally see you, my names Tsukune whats yours?" Tsukune asked. The car lights shut off and the doors to the car opened up.

Out of the car came four large men, all of them wore black suits and white ties. Tsukune smiled as the men approached him, on the sides of there pants were holsters which held a 45. caliber handgun. "hey are those real?" Tsukune asked smiling as the closest big man punched Tsukune in the face. "hey now fellas I thought we were going to have a nice chat?" Tsukune said as he turned back towards the men.

"We were ordered to beat you and then kill you just like the others." the large man said, his voice was deep and a little scary that he went through life sounding like that. "Oh, right the others who were they again?" Tsukune asked as the large man punched Tsukune in the gut making Tsukune cough up blood and fall to one knee. "now, you are going to have to stop that sooner or later." Tsukune said as he stood up.

"this time we will make sure you die, last time you just took the bullet to the side of the head, this time I will put one right between your eyes." the large man pulled his fist back and swung it at Tsukune. This time Tsukune's body reacted, Tsukune's fist came up and hit the forearm of the large man causing his fist to fly past Tsukune's head. Tsukune wrapped his arms around the mans forearm and pulled the mans arm down on his shoulder.

Tsukune pushed his shoulder up until he heard the crack which meant that arm wasn't doing anything else anytime soon. Tsukune then kicked the large mans shin and made the man fall to his knees, Tsukune grabbed the mans gun that was in the holster on the side of his belt and pointed it at the other three big men. Tsukune grabbed the first big man by the neck and Tsukune had his forearm choking him out. "ha, man that was intense right?" Tsukune said as he smiled at the other three men who had their hands on their holsters.

They hadn't pulled them out yet in fear that Tsukune would shoot them right when they did. "now lets do this the easy way where you all drop your guns and no one gets hurt alright?" Tsukune asked as he the other men all looked at each other and opened their holsters. Tsukune shot the hand of one of the men before he pulled his gun. As the other two pulled their guns Tsukune pushed the man in his arms at the other two and then jumped at the man with the gunshot in his hand.

Tsukune put the gun on the ground and kicked the gunshot victims chest sending him flying onto the hood of the car. When he hit the car it dented the hood and broke the windshield. Tsukune ran at the other two men who had just got their friend off of them. As one of them aimed their gun at Tsukune, Tsukune pulled the top of the gun backwards as the man pulled the trigger, as he did this the bullet had left the chamber and nothing shot.

Tsukune then pulled the gun forward and put a round in the chamber as he twisted the gun downwards at the big mans foot. Tsukune squeezed the trigger and the bullet tore through the mans foot and dug into the ground. Tsukune pushed the big man over and looked at the last one. Tsukune didn't have enough time to get out of the way before the man shot a bullet at Tsukune, the bullet his Tsukune in the shoulder and exited out the back of his shoulder.

Tsukune jumped up and at eye level with the big man he elbowed him in the face sending the man cascading to the ground knocked out. With all of the men incapacitated, Tsukune reached into the pocket of one of the men and pulled out a phone, "had to do it the hard way..." Tsukune said as he leaned against the car hood. Tsukune looked down the phones contact and dialed up the only number that was on the phone.

Tsukune walked pushed off the hood of the car and walked over to the gun that he had put down, "well, Mr. Aono I'm very impressed and annoyed at the same time." the voice on the phone was the same as the voice as before. "You think so, why don't we meet up and then I'll really impress you." Tsukune said as he grabbed the gun he had put down and walked over to one of the men that was still conscious. "your very humorous, Mr. Aono, but remember one of my men is still with your lovely girlfriend." the voice on the phone was right.

"hey that's true but then again I have four of your boys right here now don't I?" there was silence on the phone as Tsukune put it on mute and leaned down to the man with a hole in his foot. "if you want to live then I need you to scream for help when I nod my head got it?" Tsukune said as he turned the phone off mute.

"hey are you still there?" Tsukune asked as he pulled the hammed back on the handgun. "they are expendable, do what you want with them." the voice said, Tsukune nodded his head and the large man began to cry and beg for help Tsukune shot the gun on the ground a couple of times and kicked the man in the face knocking him out.

"well, that's one lets see I think hes next- Tsukune smiled when the voice stopped him, "alright, leave the rest of my men there and meet her out front, and Mr. Aono this isn't over yet." the voice was agitated but Tsukune had the upper hand. "I'll see you soon." Tsukune said as he hung the phone up and dropped the gun on the ground.

A/N: well Tsukune is a little closer to knowing who he is, he now knows that there were and possibly are others like him. Anyway hope you guys like it and are enjoying all my stories updated in one day, ugh it took so long to write these :(


End file.
